reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Karen Jones
Karen Jones is a character featured in Red Dead Redemption 2. Background A scam artist with a love for the outlaw lifestyle, Karen found herself as a member of the Dutch van der Linde at some point prior to 1899. During the Beaver Hollow chapter Karen becomes a drunk and is consistently seen wandering around camp. Events of Red Dead Redemption 2 Horseshoe Overlook Chapter Karen, along with Tilly and Mary-Beth, accompany Arthur and Uncle to Valentine. Mary-Beth asks if they should have invited Molly too, to which Karen scoffs and replies that Molly is "high-society" now and is too good for the likes of them. When they reach Valentine, the girls split off to pursue their own ends. Karen enters the hotel with a man, who becomes violent after Karen tries to rob him, punching her in the face. Arthur intervenes and rescues her, and the girls asks if she's okay, to which she replies that she's fine, he only punched her. Back at camp, Molly later confronts her, saying she has heard what Karen said, and Karen is completely nonchalant, admitting she said it. Molly gets furious and wildly screams that the girls are all sluts. When Sean MacGuire is rescued from Blackwater, the pair get very drunk at the ensuing party back at camp. Sean begins telling Karen he loves her, to which she replies that he only loves her when he's drunk, she can see in his eyes that he hates her, and she hates him too. He insists that he loves her, and the pair retire to a tent where they promptly begin to make love. Midway through, Karen starts crying and Sean asks if she wants to stop, to which Karen says no, she just wants someone to "see her". Sean exclaims "I see you, Karen!" whilst the pair continue to make love. As soon as the act is over, Karen exits the tent and a disappointed Sean asks, "You're going... ? Oh, well... I'll see you in the morning, then". While at Horseshoe Overlook, Karen begins investigating the possibility of robbing the Valentine bank. This plan never comes to fruition as they are forced to move out right before the planned heist would have begun, frustrating her. Clemens Point Chapter Despite moving to a new camp location, Karen still wants to rob the Valentine bank, and convinces Lenny, Bill, and Arthur to help her. In the heist, she can either pretend to be a Harlot or a lost girl, and when the people in the bank attempt to help her, she pulls a gun on them. Her accomplices then rush in, and they loot the bank, before fighting their way out. Beaver Hollow Chapter After the gang move to Beaver Hollow following Sean's death, Karen becomes an embittered alcoholic. At most times, she is found drunk at the camp and angrily dismisses anyone showing concern for her. Her fate is unknown after the gang falls apart but Tilly surmissed that Karen drank herself to death. Character Personality Karen grew to love and enjoy the outlaw life she led. She is described as a bold woman, and takes pleasure in drinking with her fellow outlaws. A consummate actress, Karen often employed her dramatic skills in various robberies and scams with the gang. Physical appearance Karen is a busty woman with blonde hair that curls at the ends and green eyes. She is somewhat older than Tilly or Mary-Beth, and also has a thicker waist than them. Mission appearances * "Outlaws from the West" * "Eastward Bound" * "Polite Society, Valentine Style" * "Sodom? Back to Gomorrah" * "Blessed are the Peacemakers" * "The Battle of Shady Belle" * "Angelo Bronte, A Man of Honor" * "Horsemen, Apocalypses" * "That's Murfree Country" * "A Rage Unleashed" Gallery Karen Jones - Redemption 2 - Artwork.jpg|Artwork. References }} de:Karen it:Karen Jones es:Karen Jones Category:Characters in Redemption 2